pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Silver's Raticate
Raticate is a Pokémon owned by Silver. He is the first Pokémon he caught in the Johto region, and his eleventh Pokémon overall. | |ability = Unknown |current = In Silver's Rotation |prevonum = 20 |firststagename = |secondstagename = |numeps1 = |java1 = |java2 = Unknown |java3 = Unknown |evo1num = |location = Route 29 }} Pokémon Tales: Silver In Vs. Raticate, Raticate battles against Silver's Marowak. Raticate dodges her attacks, but is easily overpowered. Raticate is infatuated by Marowak's Attract and defeated, allowing Silver to catch him. Raticate appears again for a group breakfast, eating quickly through his food. He tries to intimidate the other Pokémon, specifically Dawn's Buneary, to steal their food. Buneary retaliated by learning Jump Kick, knocking Raticate away. In Vs. Togepi, Raticate used Scary Face to ward off a group of angry Rattata that were attacking the group. In Vs. Victreebel, Raticate participated in the Sprout Tower challenge. He battled against 6 Bellsprout, managing to overpower and defeat them all. He healed with a Sitrus Berry and took on 3 Weepinbell. However, the combination of those three were too much for Raticate, and he was defeated. In Vs. Caterpie, Raticate is used in the National Park Bug Catching Tournament. He battles a Skorupi which flees. He then battles a Pinsir, managing to knock it back and allow Silver to catch it. In Vs. Pinsir, Raticate battles against Barry's Snorlax. Despite Raticate's speed and quick movements, he is unable to take the heavy blows from Snorlax, being defeated. In Vs. Grimer, Raticate joins everyone for lunch, and helps to search for Dawn's Caterpie. In Vs. Donphan, Raticate chases Caterpie around. He later is used in a practice battle against Dawn's Sudowoodo. He showed off a new Sucker Punch, but was defeated when a wild Donphan attacked. In Vs. Eusine, Raticate was chosen to battle Attila's Skarmory. He powered himself up, then struck with Sucker Punch and a new Flame Wheel. Raticate was knocked back, as an Eevee helped to defeat Skarmory. In Vs. Arbok, Raticate is caught in a Sticky Web from Ben's Stinkfly. Raticate is able to break free with Flame Wheel, and the two knocked each other out. In Vs. Entei, Raticate was chosen to enjoy the hot springs. In Vs. Aerodactyl, Raticate used Sucker Punch to stop an attack by Suicune. He then assists Marowak in fighting Entei. In Vs. Ho-Oh, Raticate, Marowak and Eevee fend off Entei. Raticate and Marowak are defeated. In Vs. Kimono Girls, Raticate is easily defeated by Satsuki's Jolteon. Personality Raticate is a very ferocious Pokémon, always screaming his name instead of simply saying it. He likes to show off his power, trying to intimidate other Pokémon to get their food. He knows when to give up, however, being deterred by Buneary's attack. He is always eager for battle, even in challenges with an unfair advantage. This was shown when he desired to continue the Sprout Tower challenge against several foes at once. Known Moves Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Normal Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Silver's Pokemon (PT)